We were both young
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: A young innocent Robin Locksley returns to his homestead and there he meets the rather peculiar Susan Pevensie. Susan/Robin slightly AU, possible OOC. COMPLETE


**Note: **_I do not own Susan Pevensie nor do I own Robin Hood. This is based on Susan, agewise, in Prince Caspian – the movie, and Robin Hood played by Jonas armstrong in the BB C tv-series. There are two vids of this lovely couple on YouTube and soon enough there should be a second story up. I looked everywhere before I wrote this, and I was quite surprised to see that no one else had written or maniped or made a vid of this couple before... If you see someone else with this pairing, let me know, because I would love to read it!_

_Read and review, please :D_

**We were both young**

She was standing on the balcony feeling tired of the bustling people in the big hall. She let out a slow sigh and looked around. It was her first day of her seventeenth year on this earth, and this wasn't the earth she had been born into. Susan Pevensie felt confused, because she felt more at home here in this time, then almost a thousand years later, in her war-waging country. Oh, this was the same country all right, she was still in England, only now she lived as a guest in the house of Locksley. The feast inside had been for the son who was off traveling, school they said. He still hadn't shown up, but the feast was thrown in his honor anyway. Apparently, he'd made good grades. Susan hadn't even known they had grades back then.

Wait. Back now?

Urgh, contradiction of terms!

She looked out over the forest and felt at peace. Her heart thudded slowly in the beat of a horse coming up the road. She saw the green cloak and the absolutely gorgeous horse. With a small smile lighting her face, Susan turned around and went inside to find the master of the house, Sir Locksley.

"I believe your son has come home, sir," she said, sneaking up on him. He laughed a hearty laugh and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Then we must go meet him, must we not?"

She nodded, and looked over at the Sheriff and his daughter, Marion. "We must. When you are off on business, my lord, your son will be the master of this house, and I must be in good standing if I am to expect the same kindness you have shown me, from him."

He laughed again, saying "Dear girl," and they both walked outside. Nobody else follow – no one else knew the young master was back.

"Ah, the young master of Locksley," Sir Locksley said. "You honor us with your presence."

The young man took off the hood that cloaked his face, and Susan had to stop herself from drawing in a gasp of breath. "I saw you," he said, and his face lit up. "I saw you just now, on the balcony." He dismounted and bowed to her, she made a soft curtsying motion and smiled at him.

"Yes, that was me," she reached out a porcelain white hand. "I am Susan."

"Robin," he said. "of Locksley."

"I almost guessed as much," Susan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin," Marion called and Susan saw the flicker of love in her eyes when Robin turned his gaze to her. As he did, his smile changed, even if just a little bit. The smile was as bright, and if Susan hadn't been paying such attention to him, she doubt she would have noticed it.

"Marian," he said, slowly letting go of Susan's hand.

"You are home," Marian said softly. He nodded.

"Yes. For a week."

Her smile was bright and Susan wondered how long Marian and Robin had been in love. Probably forever.

"Marian, have you met our guest?" Robin asked, suddenly remembering his manners.

"Yes, I have," she replied and Susan bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Indeed. When I first arrived Marian was kind enough to lend me a gown when my own had been destroyed." Robin turned to Susan.

"Destroyed?"

"Only rags left," she admitted. "The trees tore it while I traveled."

"You… rode?" He looked to his father, who nodded, and then back at Susan. "Alone?"

Susan smiled. "Yes."

"It is unsafe, or so he insist on telling me in his letters," Marian said.

"Perhaps," Susan agreed. "But I had my bow with me every step of the way," she assured him. And when she did, the look in his eyes changed and for half a moment, his jaw dropped.

The next morning Robin was sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast when Susan came downstairs.

"Good morning, miss Susan."

"Good morning," she said, bowing gently.

"I trust you slept well?" he said, offering her the chair to his right.

"Yes, thank you, the bed is very comfortable."

"You look different without the crown," he pointed out in a low and joking tone.

"You look different without the cloak," she smiled softly, looking at her breakfast.

"So, what really happened to your dress on the trip here?" he asked, and Susan almost choked on her bread at how easily he'd seen through her.

"How did you know?"

"I don't doubt you're a skilled archer, miss, but I don't think trees and branches would tear apart your dress the way you described."

"Please don't tell your father, he would worry-"

"Be calm, sweet maid," he said, slightly mocking. "Your secret, as it is, is safe with me. How good are you with a bow?"

She smiled secretively. "I am decent. For a woman."

He sat on a chair in his room, staring at the letter from Susan.

It had been so long since they first met. He'd seen her on the balcony and head known; he'd hoped it was Marian, but the moment he met Susan he knew she was the one on the balcony. The girl whose face had lit up the darkness of his mind when he was worried about returning home and possibly getting under his skin – Marian, getting under his skin.

Instead he found himself being invaded heart and soul by someone else. A girl who told him tales of far away fairytales, impossible kingdoms and magic beyond his wildest dreams; all this made her all that more appealing to him. Her mind was beyond fantastic, and somewhere along the line he'd chosen her over Marian.

The letter in his hands was simple. It told him she missed him, that she would wait until he returned to Locksley, and then they would marry. It also said that she really hoped he decided against the crusade. Because she knew he would not be the same when he returned. He would be… different.

Sometimes, he thought, she spoke as if she knew things from the future, like her piercing blue eyes could see beyond this time and look into what was to come.

Little did Robin know that Susan had heard the tales of Robin Hood since she was an infant and loved him and his heroics ever since.


End file.
